


The Cat's Meow

by LittleLinor



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poppin' Party Is Here, petplay (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Her hairstyle is quite cute, but actual cat ears would suit Kasumi even better, Yukina thinks.(It's all downhill from there)





	The Cat's Meow

“Toyama-san.”  
Kasumi suddenly trails off in the middle of her re-enaction of the day she encountered her Random Star, her hand still caught in mid-air.  
Yukina usually doesn't interrupt her. She's told her this story maybe five times already and every time Yukina's eyes just stayed on her, and they _are_ on her right now, quiet yet intense, except now instead of fuelling her on it makes her feel like she's back in math class and being asked for homework she forgot to do.  
It doesn't help that Yukina's voice is so _hard_ to read. You can never tell if she's happy or mad, until she actually tells you herself.  
“… yeah?”  
Yukina nods, almost imperceptibly, and reaches down into her bag before pulling out a pair of cat ears attached to a headband. Right in Kasumi's hair colour, too.  
“Please wear this.”  
“Huh?”  
Why now? Not that she _minds_ , but did Yukina invite her to the café just for this?  
But on the other hand, you don't just refuse Yukina. Especially when she's looking at you.  
“… sure! Here, give them to me!”  
To her relief, the ears fit on her head without getting into the way of her buns, actually overshadowing them with their slightly larger size. She brushes some of her hair over the headband.  
“So, how do I look?”  
Yukina stares.  
“… is it that bad?” Kasumi almost whines.  
“… it looks good on you,” Yukina says quietly.  
“Are you okay? Your voice is a bit shaky.”  
“I'm fine. I might just be a little tired; I'll go to bed early tonight.”  
“That's so dedicated of you…”  
“I only do what must be done to get to the top. Now, you were saying?”  
It's all Kasumi needs to get back to her story with even more energy than before, and within minutes she's forgotten about the ears, enough that she doesn't think about them a single time as they eat their cake or drink what's left of their chocolate and only remembers them when she gets home and her sister asks her: “So you're _both_ a star and a cat, now?”

“I'm so glad you agreed to come shopping with me, Yukina-senpai!”  
It's a couple of weeks later, and Yukina hasn't mentioned The Cat Ear Incident ever since, so Kasumi has decided that the best course of action is to not worry about it and just leave it at that.  
The ears are cute, anyway, and sometimes at home she'll put them on and check herself out in the mirror, or just wear them while practicing. And if Yukina remembers, maybe she'll change her mind and want them back, or something.  
“It's fine… Ako was sick, so our practice was cancelled.”  
Honestly, it's still a little surprising that this would be enough of an excuse for Yukina to go out unplanned. Even with one of her band members sick, she could have been practicing on her own, or writing her songs.  
But, again, Kasumi _really_ doesn't want her to change her mind. It's not often she gets to go shopping with someone like Yukina.  
“Oh, right. Saya did say Tomoe was sick too… I hope they'll be okay.”  
“It is flu season after all… sometimes it can't be helped. You should be careful too and take care to gargle when you get home, Toyama-san.”  
“I will! Can't fall sick when I've got a show coming up, can I?”  
Yukina smiles, and Kasumi feels like she's just been applauded by a stadiumful of audience.  
“A-anyway! I didn't know you liked this shop.”  
“Most of what they sell is too colourful… but they have some nice accessories.”  
“Oh, right, you do wear a lot of those.”  
“You will find Ako and Lisa here more often than me, though.”  
Kasumi giggles.  
“Well, you're here now! So, anything catch your eye?”  
For a few moments, Yukina doesn't say anything, her eyes traveling over the shop's assortment of brightly coloured hairclips, plushies and random tableware. And then her eyes settle on a rack a few steps away from them, her face still blank but her eyes burning as brightly as they do when she sings. Kasumi wouldn't be surprised if the offending wares suddenly burst into flames.  
She steps towards it, as sudden as she is elegant, and reaches for a set of necklaces and chokers as Kasumi hurries to catch up with her.  
“This season's fashion doesn't seem to have much for me… however…”  
And then she _hesitates_. Yukina. Hesitating. Normally that only ever happens when you try to make her talk about feelings, or join in a group event with other bands, especially when Afterglow is involved.  
“… if I may…” she says quietly.  
“Huh?”  
She turns towards Kasumi, holding up a black choker.  
“I think this would suit you.”  
Kasumi blinks. Black isn't really her colour, and she doesn't wear chokers mu—  
Her brain stops. Something in her eyes and brain starts to sparkle.  
The choker is covered in _stars_. Small and multicoloured and glittery, lined up neatly around it.  
“Oh my god,” she whispers. “Oh my _god_. I love it.”  
“… I see,” Yukina says really quietly, as if she was scared of her sudden enthusiasm.  
“It's perfect! It's like… it's like destiny!”  
Yukina smiles again, her cheeks growing a little less pale.  
“Is that so… I'm glad.”  
“I gotta get it—oh drat. I can't buy anything until next week… hopefully it'll still be here by then…”  
“I'll get it for you.”  
Kasumi blinks.  
“Huh?”  
“It's my thanks for inviting me.”  
“… are you sure?”  
Yukina silently holds out her hand, and Kasumi is, quite honestly, too stunned to do anything other than hand her the choker, careful not to accidentally hit her delicate fingers with her movements.

“Okay, I gotta try this on,” she says as they exit the shop, opening the small bag Yukina handed her after paying.  
She puts the wrapping into her handbag and opens the choker, reaching behind her neck to close it.  
Easily said than done.  
“Stupid hair,” she mutters as she tries for the third time to get the clasp to work, only to get her hair stuck in it instead. Even brushing it to the side doesn't help: it's so close to her neck that the roots would get caught in it anyway, and her arms are starting to _hurt_.  
“Allow me?”  
Yukina is still watching her without moving, so it takes Kasumi's brain a few seconds to register what she just said.  
“H-huh? I mean—sure if you want to—”  
Yukina nods and moves behind her, and Kasumi almost drops the choker at the thought of Yukina's fingers touching hers. But overthinking takes too much time, and touch they do before she can pull back, and by the time she's recovered from that, Yukina has quickly and precisely closed the choker and pulled her hands back. Which is just as good, because if Kasumi had focused on the rest, she might have overheated.  
“How does it feel?” Yukina asks, facing her again.  
“It—it's good. Not too tight.” And then before she can stop herself, she asks: “how does it look?”  
For the third time, Yukina smiles, and okay, the world is probably going to end today, but Kasumi isn't even sure she'll _notice_.  
“I was right. It does suit you.”

“Don't you think all this has gone far enough?” Arisa asks about a month later, glaring at Kasumi as she shows off the new gloves Yukina-senpai gave her, look, Arisa, they have _pawpads_ and they're so warm.  
“Huh?”  
“Don't play innocent. First the cat ears,” she says. She'd found them in Kasumi's room the last time Kasumi came to cry at her for help with schoolwork, and had glared at them every time she came in since. “Then that choker. Now this. Don't you see a trend here?”  
“… she likes cats?” Kasumi says tentatively.  
Honestly, she doesn't see the problem. If Yukina likes cats, that's her right, and since she can't really wear the stuff herself because it clashes with the rest of her clothes so much, it'd make sense that she'd gift some to her friends instead. And she's been right about what would look good on Kasumi every time so far!  
“I saw her _pet_ you the other day!”  
“She wanted to know how my star buns felt!” And then she'd just started petting the rest of her hair for a few seconds before pulling back suddenly and changing the subject, but details.  
“You don't even let _me_ touch the hair star.”  
“You never _asked_!”  
“Now, now,” Saya says, entering the studio and clapping her hands like a teacher. “No yelling in the studio. We don't want to get kicked out.”  
“What's going on anyway?” Tae asks, a step behind her.  
“What's _happening_ is that—” Arisa starts to rant, almost as loud as a second before, but Kasumi's ahead of her.  
“Arisa's just mad about my gloves for some reason.”  
“Gloves?” Rimi puts down her bag and walks closer to look at them. “Oooh, they're so cute! You're so lucky, Kasumi-chan.”  
“I know, right? I don't know where she found them, but they're _just_ the right colour to go with my guitar case, too… She says she doesn't like colour but she really has an eye for those things.”  
“She?” Rimi asks, while in Kasumi's peripheral vision, Saya, for some reason, almost smirks.  
“Yukina-senpai! She gave them to me earlier today.”  
“Doesn't know how to stay on her own turf, that one,” Arisa mutters behind her.  
“Maybe _you_ 're the actual cat here,” Tae suggests thoughtfully.  
“Shut up!”  
It takes about ten minutes for them to finally start rehearsing, and by then Kasumi has decided that maybe she shouldn't tell them about the sleepover date written in glitter pens in her planner.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write actual petplay with them. One day. ~~The day Yukina becomes honest with herself~~


End file.
